


Dragons for Darcy

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: In need of a date for his ex-girlfriend's wedding, Ron enlists Darcy's help by promising to show her some dragons. It just so happens there may actually be feelings involved.





	Dragons for Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MMF's Bingo 2018 and also their March Roll-a-Drabble! It's short and sweet! I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF O1: Darcy/Ron/MMF RaD: Fake Dating

"I hate weddings," Darcy fake-whispered to Ron, who rolled his eyes and made a shushing sound.

Leaning over, he real-whispered back, "I know, and that's why I promised to show you a dragon, remember?"

Darcy smiled and hooked her arm through Ron's. She had been reluctant to accompany him to his ex-girlfriend's wedding, but it was alright, she guessed. She was going to get to see a dragon, and she got to spend the day amongst witches and wizards. It was a world that Darcy only had recently been introduced to and one she hoped to remain in for a very long time.

"Can we go this weekend?" she asked, and Ron merely laughed. She took that as a yes and refocused on the ceremony.

Hermione was a lovely witch, but Darcy could see how she and Ron hadn't worked out. Ron needed someone fun, who loved to eat and enjoyed the simple life. Fuck. She'd just described herself. Pushing that thought aside, she tried not to think on the slight crush she found out she recently had for the redhead sitting next to her.

They were meant to be only friends, and that was probably how it would stay anyway. Why would Ron Weasley want to date a computer tech? He was a wizard and had no reason to like her. Besides, he'd asked her to be his pretend date just so Hermione wouldn't feel bad that they'd broken up. It didn't help that she was now marrying their other best friend.

Yeah, Ron was always feeling like the third wheel to Harry and Hermione. He was ever so thankful to Darcy for stumbling into their life and staying. They spent a significant amount of time travelling the wizarding villages. That was how Darcy had discovered a love of wizarding creatures. Especially dragons.

After the ceremony, they joined everyone at the reception. There were champagne and dancing, as well as delicious food and cake. Ron and Darcy were dancing to a slower song when it happened. Ron's hand found its way into her curly hair and pulled her face close.

"Darcy," he whispered, "I just wanted to thank you for coming with me tonight."

She shivered, unsure if this was real or not. "You're welcome," she said in reply. "But what are you doing? I thought this was just for show?"

"I have a confession," he said with a smile. "I've sort of had a crush on you for a while now."

"Really?" she asked, blinking at him through her glasses. "I thought we were just friends."

"We could be more than that if you want?" He posed it as more of a question, and Darcy smiled.

"That might not be such a bad thing," she teased, thankful when the music quickened and it got to be a bit louder in the room. Less chance they would be overheard by anyone. After all, they were supposed to be together for real and not negotiating the possibility.

"Brilliant," Ron said and then kissed her.

Darcy wasn't surprised, but she was a bit taken aback by how much passion she felt between them. She kissed him back wholeheartedly and soon there was clapping and cheering from all around them. They broke part with a bit of embarrassment before Ron dragged her away from the party.

"Be my girlfriend?" Ron asked her once they were outside and alone. Their hands were still intertwined, and his face was a bit red from the kiss and embarrassment.

Unable to hold back her grin, Darcy nodded. "I'd like that."

Ron's smile could have lit the entire hall if that were possible. Instead, he swooped in and kissed her again, and then again. Darcy didn't mind; she was thrilled that the night had worked out in her favour, and his as well. No longer did they have to pretend for others or themselves. When at long last they broke apart and began heading back inside, Darcy turned to Ron to ask him an important question.

"I still get to see the dragons, right?"

Instead of answering, Ron simply laughed, kissed her cheek and led her out onto the dancefloor. Darcy imagined there would be time to discuss it later. For now, she and her new boyfriend were going to dance the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
